Firebeards
The Firebeards ("Sigin-Baruzim") were one of the Seven tribes of the Khazâd. They were the Folk of Úri or (also known as Barin the scarred to the Sindar). Description History They awoke together with their Kinsmen the Broadbeams at Mallost in the Northern Blue Mountains and soon after founded the large City of Nogrod or Tumunzahar (Mighty Fortress). The Proud and Warlike Firebeards or Anvil-Dwarves were the Clan of Úri the scarred.Úri awoke along with his friend Dwálin the wise at Mallost ("Zirakbhund"), in the northern Ered Luin. The Firebeards were great Artisans and even greater smiths than their Brothers from Belegost. Two of the Greatest Dwarf Smiths of all times, Telchar and Gamil Zîrak (Kh.:"Silver the Old") were Firebeards. However the Firebeards for all times were brandmarked for their cruel and cowardly Murder of Thingol and their ravenging of the Elven City of Menegroth. After the Drowning of Beleriand and the destruction of Belegost a traitorous Order led by Skorgrim Dourhand emerged and led to feud between the Firebeards and their Broadbeam brothers. Úri's heir sought refuge at Khazad-dûm and attached his folk to Dúrin's tribe. These Firebeards spread into southern Eriador and made sucessful trading connections with their Kinsmen of Moria and the Men of Enedhwaith especially Dunland. Culture The Firebeards were known for their temper, quick, haughty and vengeful, easily angered and unforgiving. Still they had not forgotten their ancient grudge against the Elves and Ents but many of them had befriend mortal men, especially those of Dunmen descent as the Dunlendings who seemed kindred spirits. However they loathed the descendants of the Éothéod whom they accused to had stolen the treasures of Silverplunge. Excellent Warriors the Firebeards were known for their martial valour, but they were also the greatest Bladesmiths among Dwarves, the greatest Dwarf-smith Gamil Zirak, Telchar and Garmur having been Firebeards. Appearance For Dwarven standards the Firebeards were relatively slim and athletic. They stood 4-5 ft and had an average weight of 130-190 pounds. They had a somewhat ruddy complexion and were known for their red hair colour, ranging from fiery red, red-blonde, red-brown to copper-red. Hair and Dress As most western Dwarves the Firebeards dressed in rigid dwarven Boots, hoods or caps and cloaks or hooded mantles. They took great pride in their beards, weighting them with silver ornaments that clingked and chimed as they walked, making themselves all the more conspicuous. The weighting of beards was a mark of status among the tribe and strict rules of precedence and honour were observed in the matter of their comportment. Beardweights denoted age, lineage and deeds of renown, and they could only be bestowed by their King or the eldest living male of the household. Dwarf-holds *Gabilazan *Gindabaz *Mallost (Zirakbhund) *Mahalkukhizdín *Nâlashatûr *Nibin-Grod *Nuril-lagil *Silverplunge *Tumnogoth iaur (Zahar-gamil) *Tumunzahar (Nogrod) *Zahar-gamil Firebeards of Renown *Begl *Borin *Cinnog *Dolin Badhruin *Dwali *Dwali II *Dwari *Falin *Fari *Fanga *Fangaran *Fangluin *Fenog *Flói *Frór of Tumunzahar *Gamil Zirak *Garmur *Grár *Guinog *Harsk *Kara Telphirsdotter *Kóri *Kúri *Nâla *Náli *Narr *Nauco *Naucon *Naug *Naugl *Naugla *Naugladur *Nauglanel *Naugli *Naugol *Náv *Nawag *Niorri *Nog *Nogin *Nogon *Nogoth *Nogra *Nuig *Nuxo *Pau *Rakki *Ralin *Ralin II *Ralinis *Ranir *Rusilka *Rathi *Ruthi *Tarin *Telchar *Telkhin *Telphin *Thôr *Thrur *Tupór *Úri *Zrîm Category:Dwarves Category:Lindon Category:Enedhwaith Category:Tribe Category:Firebeards